The present invention relates generally to sorting apparatus and, more particularly, to a sorting apparatus for sorting generally identically-shaped objects based upon code indicia provided on a sidewall portion of each object.
Most modern beverage cans are so-called two-part seamless cans. Such cans include a unitary can body having a generally cylindrical sidewall and an integrally formed bottom wall. The can body is open at the upper end and a circular can end is sealingly attached over the open end to provide a complete two-part can. Prior to attachment of the can end, the can body undergoes a number of processing steps including the printing thereof with display graphics and identifying indicia. This printing process is known in the art as "decorating" and the apparatus used to perform this process is referred to as a "decorator". The identifying indicia printed on a can body by a decorator may include a bar code and conventional alphanumeric characters. Typically, the bar code extends longitudinally of the can body and contains information relating to the beverage brand and type. The alphanumeric identifying indicia may extend circumferentially of the can body and may identify the date and shift in which the can body was processed and the production line and decorator which processed the can body. Occasionally, due to improper ink pigmentation, decorating registration problems, or the like, a decorator will produce poor-quality graphics and the decorating malfunction will not be detected until after hundreds or thousands of the defectively-decorated can bodies have been commingled with can bodies decorated by other properly functioning decorators. Other product defects, such as internal denting, internal coating, bodymaker defects, etc., may be produced in the production lines associated with a particular decorator.
Prior to the present invention, the only way of separating defectively-decorated or otherwise defective can bodies produced by a particular malfunctioning production line from the nondefective can bodies produced by other properly functioning production lines was to have quality control personnel hand-sort the can bodies after visually examining the alphanumeric identifying indicia on each can body. Due to the labor-intensive nature of this work, such sorting operations are quite expensive and time consuming. In some situations, it has proven to be more cost-effective after a decorating malfunction to simply discard all of the commingled can bodies produced during a particular period than to sort the good can bodies from the bad. Thus, a need exists for providing a sorting apparatus which is capable of quickly, accurately, and inexpensively sorting large numbers of can bodies to remove defectively-decorated can bodies from properly-decorated can bodies.
A problem similar to that discussed above is experienced in container-return operations. Many states charge deposits on beverage cans which are refunded automatically when cans are deposited in automated can return banks. However, a problem that exists with such a system is that cans from states not having a deposit return program may be improperly deposited in the can banks. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for use with an automated can bank which is capable of reading the indicia printed on can bodies to determine whether payment of a deposit should be made.
Another similar problem relates to the allocation of charges to be paid by beverage producers to retailers for returned beverage containers. Generally, each beverage producer who sells beverages in a state having deposit requirements makes arrangements with retail outlets, etc. to collected the producer's containers and to pay consumers a return deposit fee for returned containers. The beverage producer reimburses the retailer for all return deposits paid to customers by the retailer for the beverage manufacturer's cans. However, since most retailers collect containers for many different beverage producers, the way by which a retailer keeps track of how much money is due from each beverage producer has generally been for the retailer to periodically hand-sort and count the collected containers. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus which is capable of automatically, accurately, and quickly reading identifying indicia printed on each can body in a batch of commingled cans for identifying the source of origin of each can and for keeping track of the number of cans from each source of origin which have been returned.
Apparatus for reading a bar code printed on beverage cans is disclosed in Thompson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,389; Jenkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,251; and Fischer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,026, all of which are hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein. The Thompson et al. patent discloses a apparatus which moves cans one at a time onto a roller means which rotates each can. An optical scanner is positioned adjacent to the roller means and reads the code on the rotating can as it is swept by the scanner. Jenkins et al. and Fischer et al. each describe an apparatus of the type in which cans are moved lengthwise in single file past a UPC or bar code type scanner, i.e. the type of scanner used at most grocery store checkout stands. The apparatus moves the cans relatively slowly and causes the cans to rotate as they move such that the entire surface of each passing can is exposed to the bar code scanner beam. Thus, the bar code on each can is at some point exposed to the scanner which senses and reads the bar code.
Container reading devices such as Thompson et al., Jenkins et al., and Fischer et al., although useful in sorting functions based on bar code data, are not adapted to read conventional alphanumeric characters printed on a can body. Due to the unique configuration of bar code indicia, bar code scanners are able to readily distinguish bar code indicia from other indicia which may pass through the scanning beam. Thus, even though other indicia such as product graphics, printed words, etc., are provided on most containers and pass through the bar code scanner beam, the bar code scanner only reads the bar code. However, when code indicia such as ordinary alphanumeric characters are to be read, a problem exists with differentiating the alphanumeric characters which are to be read, from other indicia, printed on the can. Stating this problem in somewhat different words, bar code indicia are "self-identifying" due to their unique configuration. A bar code scanner, based upon the line width, spacing intervals, etc., of the various portions of a bar code mark, "knows" whether or not it is scanning a bar code indicia. Most other identifying indicia which are printed on a can body, such as conventional alphanumeric characters used to identify a can decorating date, etc., are not self-identifying. If code indicia are not self-identifying, then scanning the entire surface or a large surface portion of an object for the purpose of reading the code indicia will not be useful because the scanning device will not be able to distinguish the code indicia from the many other indicia which are scanned.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus which is capable of distinguishing and/or sorting objects based upon code indicia printed thereon which may or may not be self-identifying indicia. More specifically, a need exists for an apparatus which is capable of high-speed, accurate sorting of can bodies based upon alphanumeric characters or other non-self-identifying characters printed on the can bodies which are indicative of the time the can body was decorated and which are indicative of the particular decorator which decorated the can body.